Various electronic devices are mounted on a printed circuit board such that the electronic devices are electrically connected to each other through a circuit pattern.
Recently, the electronic devices have tended toward mass storage and high integration, so that a thickness of the electronic devices is increased. Accordingly, the printed circuit board must be provided in a slim structure.
In the case that the printed circuit board has a slim structure, the printed circuit board may be broken during the mounting process for the electronic devices, the insulating ink printing process, and the plating process, or the above processes cannot be normally performed.